All Death Note Rules
by Pepper Gem
Summary: A collection of all 60 Death Note rules mentioned in the anime.


1

The person whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

The note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e., a god of death (even if he doesn't own it, too).

The human who uses this note can neither go to heaven nor hell.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds, after writing the cause of death as a hear attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her writing 39 days after he/she uses the note.

Gods of death, the original owners of the Death note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.

A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it.

A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.

A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.

The human who becomes the owner of the death note can, in exchange of half of his/her remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see the human's name and remaining lifetime when looking through them.

A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.

The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

The specified scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.

One page of the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

The instrument to write with can be anything ((e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.)) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.

Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.

You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in the name.

Even if you do not actually possess the DEATH NOTE, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.

The DEATH NOTE will not affect those under 780 days old.

The DEATH NOTE will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.

Suicide is a valid cause of death. Basically all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something impossible to think of.

Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident, if the death leafs to the death or more than the intended, the person will simply die of a hear attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced.

Even after the individual's name, the time of death, and death condition on the DEATH NOTE were filled out, the time and condition of death can be altered as many times as you want, as long as it is changed writing 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time it was filled in. But of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.

Whenever you want to change anything written on the DEATH NOTE within 6 minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines.

The time and condition of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided.

If you lose the DEATH NOTE or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.

If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the DEATH NOTE, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.

You may lend the DEATH NOTE to another person while maintaining its ownership. Subletting it to another person is possible, too.

The borrower of the DEATH NOTE will not be followed by a god of death. The god of death always remains with the owner of the DEATH NOTE. Also, the borrower cannot trade the eyesight of the god of death.

When the owner of the DEATH NOTE dies while the note is being lent, its ownership will be transferred to the person who is holding it at that time.

If the DEATH NOTE is stolen and the owner is killed by the thief, its ownership will automatically be transferred to the thief.

When the same name is written in more than two DEATH NOTEs, the note which was first filled in will take affect, regardless of the time of death.

If written the same name on more than two DEATH NOTEs is completed with a .06-second difference, it is regarded as simultaneous; the DEATH NOTE will not take affect and the individual written will not die.

A god of death must own at least one DEATH NOTE. That DEATH NOTE must never be lent to or written on by a human.

Exchanging and writing on the DEATH NOTE between the gods of death is no problem.

If the god of death decides to use the DEATH NOTE to kill the assassin of an individual he favors, the individual's life will be extended, but the god of death will die.

The dead god of death will disappear, but the DEATH NOTE will remain. The ownership of this DEATH NOTE is usually carried over to the next god of death that touches it, but it is common sense that it is returned to the Great god of death.

Only by touching each other's DEATH NOTES can human individuals who own the DEATH NOTE in the human world recognize the appearance or voice of each other's god of death.

An individual with the eye power of a god of death can tell the name and lifespan of other humans by looking at that person's face. By possessing the DEATH NOTE, an individual gains the ability to kill and stops being a victim. From this point, a person with the DEATH NOTE cannot see the lifespan of other DEATH NOTE owners, including him/herself. But, it is not really necessary for the individual to view the lifespan of neither him/herself nor other DEATH NOTE owners.

The god of death must not tell humans the names or life spans of individuals he sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world.

It is prerequisite for the DEATH NOTE used in the human world that a living god of death makes sure that the humans in the human world use it.

It is very difficult to consider that a god of death who has possessed a human could die, but if he should die, the DEATH NOTE that he brought into the human world will not lose its power.

If you just write 'die of accident' for the cause of death, the victim will die from a natural accident after 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time of writing it.

Even though only one name is written in the DEATH NOTE, if it influences and causes other humans that are not written in it to die, the victim's cause of death becomes a heart attack.

If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will see a person's primary life span in the human world.

The names you see with the eye power of a god of death are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see the names even if that person isn't registered in the family registration.

If a person loses possession of a DEATH NOTE, they will not recognize the gods of death by sight or voice anymore. If however, the owner lets someone else touch his DEATH NOTE, from that time on, that person will recognize the god of death.

In accordance with the above, the human who touched the DEATH NOTE and began to recognize the god of death's sight and voice will continue to recognize it until that human accidentally owns the DEATH NOTE and subsequently loses possession of it.

If a DEATH NOTE owner accidentally misspells a name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the DEATH NOTE. However, if they intentionally misspell the name four times, the DEATH NOTE owner will die.

The person whose name was misspelled four times on purpose will not be free of death by the DEATH NOTE.

When regaining ownership of the DEATH NOTE, the memories associated with the DEATH NOTE will also return. In cases where you were involved with other DEATH NOTEs as well, memories of all the DEATH NOTEs involved will return.

Even without retaining ownership, memories will return just by touching the DEATH NOTE.

If a DEATH NOTE is owned in the human world against the god of death's will, that god of death is permitted to stay in the human world in order to retrieve it.

In that case, if there are other DEATH NOTEs in the human world, the gods of death are not allowed to reveal to humans that DEATH NOTE's owner or its location.

In the event that there are more than 6 DEATH NOTEs in the human world, only the first 6 DEATH NOTEs that have been delivered to humans will have effect.

The seventh DEATH NOTE will not become active until one of the other 6 DEATH NOTEs is burned up, or a god of death takes one of them back to the world of the gods of death.

The DEATH NOTE will not take effect if you write a specific victim's name using several different pages.

But, the front and back of a page is considered as one page. For example, the DEATH NOTE will still take effect even if you write the victim's surname on the front page and given name on the back.

In the world of gods of death there are a few copies of what humans may call user guidebook for using the DEATH NOTE in the human world. However, the guidebook is not allowed to be delivered to humans.

It is perfectly okay for gods of death to read the guidebook for him/herself and teach humans about its contents, no matter what the content may be.

All humans will, without exception, eventually die.

After they die they place they go to is MU. (Nothingness)


End file.
